Karaoke Date
by BabyBird101
Summary: Jason, Piper and Percy and Annabeth are on a double date at Piper's vacation home in Colorado. That's when Percy found the Karaoke machine. What fun and fluff shall ensue? Well... Read and find out! Rated K because of fluff and kissing


Annabeth sat on the bed, her nose bright pink and out of breath. Percy flopped next to her and pulled off his gloves. His fingers were almost blue and so were his lips. It was funny to the others that Percy seemed most affected. But at the moment they were all to cold to take much notice.

As they took off the heavy winter coats, hats and gloves as they adjusted to the warm temperature inside. It was almost below zero outside and the massive snow storm of a half hour ago was finally abating.

"That was insane," Jason shivered. "I've never seen a storm like that."

"I think Kehonie is trying to snow us in," Piper joked. Everyone smiled but all had the feeling she had a point.

Percy stood up, walking around the room with the nervous ADD energy. Compared to Leo, Percy was one of the calmest people alive. But he took second in the amount of nervous energy he had. He rubbed his freezing hands together, trying to warm himself up.

In a small fit of curiosity he opened the closet and looked inside.

"Oh, Percy those are only some of my old toys. I was ten the last time I was here," Piper called.

"Well, now I'm curious," he opened it to see little pink play dresses, little kid makeup kits, and a huge silver radio looking device. "Cute Pipes," Percy picked up a plastic princess crown and stuck it on his head.

"Percy you're such a seaweed brain," giggled Annabeth snatching the crown form off his head.

Percy continued to rummage around in the old dress ups as Piper blushed wildly. "I haven't worn those old things since I was seven." She said.

"Aw but they're so cute!" Percy teased. He pulled out a fluffy blonde doll.

"Put it down!" cried Piper putting her hands on her face to hide the blush.

"It think it's sweet," Jason smiled at his girlfriend, squeezing her hand.

"Hey Piper," Percy called. "What's this?" He pulled the radio looking thing.

"Oh," she blushed even harder. "That's my old karaoke machine. I don't think it still works."

"Then let's try it out." Percy plugged it into the wall and the little screen on front of it flickered on.

'Welcome!' Said the glittering lights.

Percy plugged the the microphone and looked through the CD's Piper had. "Lovely taste in music," he grinned pulling out three Taylor swift DVD's.

"I was seven!" Piper protested.

Percy continued to shuffle through the box of CD's "is this all you have?"

"What else were you expecting?"

"I don't know, I don't listen to music." Percy rummaged through the closet a little more hoping to find more karaoke CD's.

"How do you not listen to music?" asked Jason. "I was raised in roman cavalry and even I listened to music."

Percy shrugged. "Never mattered to me."

Annabeth smiled and sat next to Percy, who was still searching the closet. "That means he's one of the rare guys who won't stick his headphones in and tune me out when I talk."

"Who says I don't tune you out?" Percy teased. He stood up, helping Annabeth stand and pulling a little to hard so she was in his arms as she regained balance. Annabeth smiled as she tilted her head to kiss him.

"You are a terrible flirt," she laughed.

Percy stuck out his lip comically, "aw so it's not working?"

"I didn't say that."

Normally this would have been extremely awkward to Jason and Piper if they hadn't been lost in their own conversation. Jason-now interested in talking about music- asked if she DID have anymore CD's for her karaoke machine. "I know my dad has a better machine than I do down stairs but I have no idea what CD's he has."

"Let's go then!" Jason stood, taking Piper's hand with him. "I want to her this beautiful voice sing."

He was an even worse flirt than Percy but Piper thought it was sweet. "Alright," Piper held up her hand in surrender. "Let's go."

* * *

Once downstairs Piper opened her fathers old storage closet and pulled out the sleek karaoke machine and plugged it into the large LSD screen. Instantly words popped up on the screen.

BEGIN? use your remote to select.

Then she pulled out the large box of karaoke CD's.

"Whoa!" Percy knelt down next to her and pulled out the music. There were dozens ranging from techno, to hard rock, to pop, to country. "You have a ton Pipes."

The daughter of Aphrodite laughed. "My dad and I would spend hours down here singing. I've lost my voice on an occasion or two."

"So who's going first?" asked Annabeth, taking a seat on the couch.

"Piper," said Jason instantly.

She blushed and nodded. "Have you all heard of Carrie Underwood?" Piper asked, pulling a CD from it's case. "She was my favorite when I was younger."

Inserting it in the machine she selected a song and pressed play.

Instantly a drum started, followed by a guitar. Piper was almost shaking but she took a deep breath and began...

"_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

_In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too.._."

The other three sat dumbstruck as her powerful beautiful voice rang through out the room. She had her eyes closed, a warm smile on her face.

"_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away"_

_Jason was blushing furiously as he stared at Piper having the time of her life._

_"Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up being glad to be you._"

Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other and held hands, finding a bit of truth in the song.

"_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after._

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after_

_Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe it's just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after_

_Oh, for ever ever after..._"

The song trailed away and Piper turned back to her friends. "So what did you think?" She asked.

"Pipes that was," Jason paused as she sat down. Then suddenly he kissed her cheek.

"That good huh?" She blushed. Percy and Annabeth nodded. "So who's next?"

"Ladies first," Percy led his girlfriend to the box.

"What?" Annabeth blanched. "I can't sing! I-I don't know any songs!"

"Come on," Percy pulled out a disney princess CD. "Tell me you at least know these."

"Yes but..." She gave into Percy's huge sea green puppy eyes as he begged her. Piper giggled. Annabeth was her friend but no one could deny Percy when he got like that. "Alright," Annabeth relented. "One song. But I'm not very good."

Percy grinned like an idiot and entered the CD. After that it only took a moment for Annabeth to choose her song.

A quick piano music and she began.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that..._"

She wasn't bad. But there was no way she could win any prizes.

"_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that_!"

The recorded voices sang out and Annabeth caught her nervous breath, not daring to turn around.

_[Muses:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_"No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no,_"

Annabeth was breathy from nervousness.

_[Muses:]_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_"It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

She turned around quickly and her worry ceased when she saw Percy's loving expression. She sang with more confidence, the sound improving.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."_

_[Muses:]_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_"Whoa: No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no."_

_[Muses:]_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_"This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love._

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it."_

_[Muses:]_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

She smiled as the song came to a stop.

"_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love._"

It finished and Percy clapped. "Way to go wise girl," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Shut up," she said, face turning cherry red.

"Jason's turn!" Piper shoved her boyfriend for the couch.

"What!" Jason smacked his forehead. "Fine! He rummaged through the box for a moment before pulling out a CD and sticking it in.

The instruments rang through the speakers before he began.

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you.._."

He wasnt terrible but it wasn't a voice any of them would listen to voluntarily.

"_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_."

Jason winced at his own voice, knowing it was awful.

"_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

_And you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will remind you."_

He turned, wondering if Piper would have her hands in her ears, but she just smiled playfully.

"_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah._"

He continued, knowing Piper didn't care what he sounded like. Beside she could sing well enough for the both of them.

"_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know..._

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you._"

He finished and all clapped, Annabeth hiding the wince on her face.

"I'm so terrible," he winced. Piper smiled and set her head on his chest.

"That doesn't matter to me."

They paused before Percy jumped up. "My turn!" He cried like a small child. He pulled one out instantly and stuck it in, picking out the mic. It was owl city.

"_If you're the bird_

_Whenever we pretend it's summer_

_Then I'm the worm_

_I know the part it's such a bummer,_"

They all sat in a stupor. Boy's voices weren't supposed to sound that good... We're they?

_But fair is fair_

_If my segments get separated_

_I'll scream_

_And you'll be there_

_Close your eyes_

_(Close my eyes)_

_Slide the cotton off of your shoulder_

_And feel the shine_

_(Feel the shine)_

_I'm hooked so toss me over_

_And cast a line_

_(Well, I'll try)_

_I'll throw a party and greet my undersea friends_

_(It depends)_

_As they arrive_

_(If they arrive)_"

He grinned, not really understanding why his friends were so shocked. He wasnt that bad... Was he?

"_You and I left our troubles far behind_

_(Troubles far behind)_

_But I still have just one more question on my mind_

_For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas_

_With friends like these, well,_

_Who needs enemies?_

_If I'm your boy_

_Let's take a shortcut we remember_

_And we'll enjoy_

_Picking apples in late September like_

_We've done for years_

_Then we'll take a long walk_

_Through the cornfield_

_And I'll kiss you_

_Between the ears."_

Annabeth had her hands over he mouth. Seventeen years old and this was the first time hs head ever heard her boy feigned sing. It was amazing.

_"If your my girl_

_Swirl me around your room with feeling_

_And as we twirl_

_The glow in the dark stars on your ceiling_

_Will shine for us_

_As love sweeps over the room_

_'Cause we tend to make_

_Each other blush_

_(you make me blush_)"

Percy was beginning to get nervous. Did they hate it that much?

_"You and I left our troubles far behind_

_(Troubles far behind)_

_But I still have just one more question on my mind_

_For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas_

_With fronds like these, well,_

_Who needs anemones?"_

He laughed at the pun and continued singing, not caring what his friends thought.

_"You're the bird, I'm the worm_

_And it's plain to see_

_That we were meant to be_

_We were meant to be_

_We were meant to be_

_(If you're the bird,_

_If you're the bird,_

_Then I'm the worm)_

_We were meant to be."_

The song finished and he turned, a bright grin on his face.

"Dude," Jason had his mouth open. "That is just not fair."

"It was good?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stood and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Fantastic."

**Cute little Drabble kind of idea popped into my head the other day and my miss told me to give it life. So here it is.**

**Reviews please! **

**Piper's song; Ever ever after, Kelly Clarkson**

**Annabeth's song; won't say I'm in love, Disney's 'Hercules' **

**Jason's song; Count on me, Bruno Mars**

**Percy's song; bird and the worm, Owl city.**

**(sorry I didn't say before thanks Brightpath2 for reminding me :D )**


End file.
